AnthonyM
AnthonyM is a character who hails from the Sketchian Multiverse, specifically Sketchia-23. Background Sketchian Multiverse AnthonyM is the first human Guardian, but has since become part-Sketchian upon taking up the job. Before he was a Guardian, he was visited by Yinn Yangite, the creator of Sketchia, in his dreams. AnthonyM was trained in the art of Sketchian Combo-Combat, toon powers, and the flow of Creativium and Destructivium. He has become friends with Strongarm, Techo, and Blurri to form the M-Crew and is always dodging Shadus's pranks and trying to win the heart of Waitress Penny. Appearances As a main character * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch (Video game) * AnthonyM and the Faraway Map (Video game) * Sketch Arena Tournament (Video game) * Tales of the Sketchian Multiverse (TV show) * Choose Your Fighter! (Comic strip) * LEGO AnthonyM and the World of Sketch (video game) As a side character * Cybern Quest / Cybern Quest 2 (Video game) * Crystallon the Gemstone Warrior (Video game) * The Hands of Time (Comic) * Heroes of Elementia (Mobile game) As a guest character * The Searingverse ** The Searing Movie ** The Discord Movie ** Searing: The Searingverse * LEGO Dimensions ** LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate * Venture: Bounty * iNinjago: The Movie Personality Traits * Very introverted at times, but is very social once you get to know him. * Can act childish at times. * Calm and collected, and rarely ever gets angry. * Relieves stress by punching things, drawing, or playing video games. It is best not to interrupt him when he's punching. * Can be preverted, but this is usually limited to him glancing at any woman's breasts and then shifting his eyes away before they can notice. (He can keep it hidden really well, but the perverted stuff is usually just in his mind.) Abilities Strengths * Very acrobatic and flexible. Capable of lifting his whole body with a single hand, as well as curl up into a ball. * Has strength above that of a normal human. He can punch and kick through solid brick, without his Gauntlets or an energy charge. * Obeys cartoon logic, allowing him to duck into things he normally shouldn't be able to fit in, have a delay before gravity acts on him, and not die in one hit to bullets, blades, etc. * Can manipulate plasmatic Creativium and Destructivium. This energy allows him to create constructs, which for him usually take the form of amorphous balls, giant fists, flames, or sticky ropes. * Resistant to hypnosis, posession, and seduction. (Unless his mind willingly lets the attacker have their way.) Weaknesses * AnthonyM can expend his energy should he use too much before it regenerates in him. * Takes double damage from hammer-based weaponry. (If it has a blunt head and a handle, it's a hammer) * Takes double damage from fire and electriciy. * He gets timid around women who find him attractive. LEGO Videogame Abilities All Forms * Acrobat * Master Build LEGO AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * LEGO Constructs * Guardian Crystal Blowup **Shard Charge * Arcanus Summon * Laser * Weapon Switch **Guardian Gauntlets **Helix Blade ***Sword Switch ***Helicite Blowup **Daisy and Lilac ***Target **Energetos' Claws ***Vine Cut Relationships AnthonyM Series Strongarm AnthonyM and Strongarm are sparring buddies, and AnthonyM is indebted to the big guy for saving his life. Techo AnthonyM sees Techo as a little brother, and really loves how well his plans and inventions come out. Blurri AnthonyM and Blurri are on good terms, due to her being a princess and the one who pitched the M-Crew. Shadus AnthonyM always keeps a sharp eye on Shadus when he can... he never knows what crazy acts he can get into! Waitress Penny AnthonyM really loves Waitress Penny, and is willing to put his life on the line to protect hers, even if he sacrifices the world to do so. Other LMMCU Wikia members GameTime AnthonyM and GameTime are good friends, despite AnthonyM getting fed up with the memes GT ends up stirring on the SMWikia Discord server. Trigger AnthonyM is kinda iffy with Trigger, but has the resolve to not get angry when Trigg does. Trailblazer AnthonyM respects Trail. Trivia * AnthonyM is the persona of TrueArenaOneOneOne. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sketchian Multiverse Category:Brunette Category:Black Clothes